With conventional lighting fixtures intended to be recessed in support panels, such as those used to form a ceiling or partition wall, appropriate devices must often be provided to allow access to the lamp so as to facilitate its mounting to and detachment from the ceiling or wall. In some cases, rings are used for this purpose. Specifically, the rings are fastened by screws to a support structure on which the edge of the lamp rests. In other arrangements, elastic rings of the open type are inserted in a seat of the lamp to prevent the lamp from falling out. In this regard, two small adjacent arms are typically provided, which extend perpendicularly from the ring openings, and are adjusted in order to remove the lamp. Still other devices utilize elastic thread-like elements with internally projecting protuberances on which the edge of the lamp rests.
Although useful, these lighting arrangements are considered unattractive and, therefore, generally unacceptable for this purpose. Accordingly, a system is desired for rapid assembly and disassembly of a lamp in a recessed lighting fixture which not only meets traditional requirements of good service, but also has an aesthetically pleasing appearance.